It's Lonely Without You
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Kazuki terbaring di tempat tidurnya di kamar asramanya seorang diri, merindukan suara seseorang yang biasa membuat suasana ramai. Chapter 2 is up XD
1. It's Lonely

**A/N** : -mengintip dari balik dingin- Whoaaa! Saya... bangga sekali karena bisa jadi orang pertama yang ngepost di fandom ini! Dan bahasa Indonesia! XDDDD Oh my! I'm so excited that I can faint! Beneran deh, pas ngetik A/N ini saya sampe... ber-whoaaa... sendiri dan tangan saya gemetaran! (oke, lebay) Anyway, please enjoy XD

Desclaimer : Honeybee

**WARNING!** Sho-ai later (pairing KazukixTsubasa), maybe some OOCness .

* * *

It's Lonely Without You

* * *

"_In fact, I was afraid of loneliness anytime_…"— Tsubasa Amaha

* * *

**Chapter 1 : It's Lonely**

Sepasang bola mata biru langit memandang ke arah langit biru sambil bersenandung dengan pelan. Tsubasa Amaha. Itulah namanya. Seorang murid kelas 1 SMA Seigatsu, terlihat dari dasi hijau yang dipakainya. Perasaan bosan memenuhi pemuda yang biasanya enerjik dan berisik itu. Biasanya ia akan 'berbincang-bincang' dengan Kazuki (atau Nui-nui) atau mungkin Hayato (atau Sora-sora). Tapi hari ini kedua temannya itu sedang sibuk mengurusi laporan OSIS tentang festival yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Salah. Bukan keduanya, hanya Hayato. Hari ini Nui-nui tidak masuk sekolah karena ia terserang demam. Tsubasa sedikit kaget mendengar bahwa temannya itu terserang demam.

"Ternyata ia manusia biasa juga, nunu~" batinnya.

Yeah, begitulah. Tapi walau Tsubasa masih bisa bercanda dalam batinnya, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat menghawatirkan Kazuki. Rasanya benar-benar sepi saat ruang OSIS tidak ada orang lain. Hayato sedang mengurusi hal lain, jadi ia tidak ada di ruangan ini juga. Sepi. Rasanya… sepi. Tsubasa terdiam dan memeluk kedua lututnya, duduk diam di atas _tatami_ yang ada di ruangan OSIS tersebut. Kalau keadaan sepi begini, ia jadi teringat… betapa kesepiannya ia dulu setelah ia dibuang kedua orang tuanya.

Suasana hening macam ini sangat ia benci, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang berisik dan enerjik seperti sekarang ini… yah? Tapi itu memang sisi positifnya. Ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Di saat-saat ia ingin menangis, ia akan tersenyum dan tertawa saja. Saat ia ingin diperhatikan, ia selalu bersikap seperti anak-anak. Semua itu demi perhatian. Entah sejak kapan ia membenci kesunyian, tapi itulah dirinya sekarang. Seseorang yang sangat membenci keheningan. Suasana seperti ini membuatnya kesepian.

Sebenarnya pemuda berambut keunguan itu bisa saja beranjak keluar dari ruangan ini dan membuat onar seperti biasanya agar suasana lebih 'ramai'. Tapi… entah kenapa ia tidak mau keluar dari ruangan OSIS saat itu. Matanya mengarah ke arah kursi yang biasa diduduki Kazuki.

"… _Nui-nui o baka_…" gumamnya.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Kazuki ia sakit dan tidak bisa berada di sini sekarang, tapi keegoisannyalah yang menginginkan pemuda itu agar di sini. Tsubasa agak bingung kenapa ia begitu menginginkan Kazuki berada di sini sekarang, tapi… perasaan ini dirasakannya juga saat kecil. Setelah ia dibuang orang tuanya, ia tinggal di rumah kakeknya yang mau mengurusinya. Tsubasa tidak keberatan ia tinggal bersama kakeknya, tapi ada juga saat saat ia menginginkan kedua orang tuanya mendampinginya. Rasanya kesepian selalu menyerang dirinya di mana pun di saat situasi sedang sunyi. Itu dulu. Sekarang ia sudah lebih dewasa dan bisa mengerti situasi di mana ia berada. Mungkin ada saatnya ia akan merasa kesepian, tapi, kedua teman-temannya dan teman-temannya yang lain selalu ada di sampingnya, menjadi kekuatan baginya untuk terus melanjutkan harinya.

Sora-sora. Walau ia terkadang menakutkan, ia sangat baik kepadanya. Walau ia senior, ia memandang Tsubasa sebagai seorang teman. Ya, teman. Walau memang ada kalanya ia akan menghiraukan dirinya, tapi hal itu tidak mengapa selama ia masih mau menjadi temannya, kan?

Nui-nui. Teman bertengkar abadinya. Well… sebenarnya bukan begitu sih. Mereka teman yang sangat dekat dan Tsubasa sangat senang mengisengi ketua OSIS itu. Kazuki sendiri seringkali menyebut dirinya sebagai ayahnya. Tsubasa tahu kalau itu hanya bercanda saja, tapi ia cukup senang dengan itu. Setidaknya Kazuki memperhatikannya.

Tsubasa benar-benar menyayangi kedua temannya ini, terutama… Kazuki. Jadi fakta bahwa mereka tidak berada di ruangan ini bersamanya sekarang membuatnya sedikit kesepian. Tsubasa memandangi pintu masuk ruangan OSIS. Kira-kira kapan mereka akan kembali, ya? Kalau mereka kembali nanti, Tsubasa akan memberi mereka senyuman lebar dan, well, tawa khasnya yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Nu! Walau sepi, aku akan menunggu mereka, nu! Nuinui, Sorasora, cepatlah kembali, yah?" batinnya. Saat ia menunggu kedua temannya untuk kembali, ide cemerlangnya muncul, "Nuhahaha! Yoosh! Untuk membantu Nuinui dan Sorasora, aku akan membuat Gorillaman version 5.0! Nuhahaha!"

…

"Eh… tapi… Nuinui kan lagi sakit! Tidak ada waktu untuk membuat robot macam ini dong? Arghh! Aku harus segera menengoknya!" ujar Tsubasa kalang kabut sendiri.

**CKLEK!**

Tsubasa terkejut ketika mendengar pintu dibuka dan ia melihat Hayato berdiri di depan pintu, "Eh? Sorasora?"

"_Mataku_… Tsubasa-kun, kau merencanakan apa lagi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Nu! Nu! Sorasora! Ayo kita kunjungi Nuinui, nuhaha!"

"Dame desu yo," ujar Hayato tidak setuju, "Kita harus biarkan kaicou untuk beristirahat agar dapat cepat pulih, Tsubasa-kun," ujar Hayato dengan tegas.

Tsubasa merengut. Kenapa sih Sora-sora melarangnya? Ia kan hanya ingin menjenguknya saja. Dengan beberapa kejutan tentunya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tetapi jawabannya tetap tidak, mengerti, Tsubasa-kun?" ujar Hayato sambil tersenyum walau muncul aura-aura hitam di belakangnya.

"H-Hieee! _Gomencha Sora-sora_! Aku janji akan tinggal di sini, nuuu!" ujar Tsubasa panik.

"Glad to hear it," ujar Hayato sambil tersenyum.

Jadi begitulah, sekarang, Tsubasa harus memikirkan cara bagaimana ia dapat menjenguk sang kaichou yang terbaring sakit di asrama.

"Nunu… Nui-nui, daijobu ka na, nu…?" gumamnya.

_TBC_

* * *

**Catatan** :

1. Tsubasa memanggil Kazuki Shiranui dengan sebutan "Nui-nui" dan Hayato Aozora dengan sebutan "Sora-sora"

2. Tsubasa punya kebiasaan untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kata "Nu" X3

3. Hayato itu yandere! LOL

4. Tsubasa itu seorang inventor (yang kebanyakan hasil temuannya gagal lol)

**Translation **:

- Nui-nui o baka : Nui-nui, bodoh

- Mataku : Ya ampun

- Gomencha Sora-sora ! : Maafkan aku, Sora-sora!

- Nunu… Nui-nui, daijobu ka na, nu… = Nunu... Nui-nui baik-baik saja tidak ya, nu?

**

* * *

A/N** : _Seriously_... kayanya part awal-awal itu benar-benar dramatisasi yang berlebihan orz Dan maaf kalau tidak jelas atau alurnya berantakan orz Well, saya tahu mungkin belum banyak orang yang tahu game ini tapi, silahkan nikmati fict ini dan kenalilah otome game yang awesome ini XD Thank you for reading! Dan, ini masih berlanjut ;)


	2. It's Too Quiet

**A/N** : Yak! Chapter 2! Ada yang minta Kazuki dimunculin kan? (_sendirinya juga mau_) Di chapter ini, no Tsubasa and Hayato, only Kazuki and his thought -w-b Makasih atas review2nya kemarin ;w; Saya terharu banyak yang mau membaca (_gara2 dipromosiin sih /plak_)

Selamat membaca! XD

**Desclaimer** : Honeybee

**Warning!** OOCness

* * *

It's Lonely Without You

* * *

"_Man's mind can change, future can be changed. There is a profile without doubt even. _

_Then why don't you show me that there is a future even I, who can see through millions, can't realized._"

—Shiranui Kazuki

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : It's Too Quiet**

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Kazuki mengambil gelas yang berisi air minum di sebelah tempat tidurnya lalu meminumnya. Benar-benar, sakit itu memang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali… Kazuki bertanya-tanya, kira-kira teman-temannya sedang apa ya? Semoga saja mereka tidak kesusahan karena ia tidak sedang berada di ruang OSIS. Haah… Kenapa juga ia bisa terkena demam? Perasaan kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja… Tidak keren sekali kalau ketua OSIS sakit. Kazuki berpikir demikian tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Demam sudah menyerangnya dan sekarang ia harus berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan dirinya.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan datar. Fuh… Rasanya panas. Yah, karena demam. Bangun pagi tadi tubuhnya sudah terasa hangat dan ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Akhirnya ia pun menitipkan surat izin pada teman sekamarnya, Oshirou, yang sialnya malah mengejeknya dan berusaha untuk mengambil gambarnya yang sedang sakit ini.

"Buhihihihi, kalau dijual pasti laku," begitulah katanya.

Che… laku apanya? Sekolah ini masih dipenuhi laki-laki kalau dia tidak sadar. Mana mungkin ada yang mau membelinya? … Tidak mungkin kan? … Ah, siapa peduli, lagian itu hanya foto, tapi tetap saja ia tidak membiarkan Oshirou untuk mengambil gambar dirinya. Pagi yang ribut itu akhirnya membuat demam Kazuki tambah parah. Ternyata memang benar kalau orang sakit seharusnya tidak boleh banyak gerak, walau tergantung penyakit apa sih, _but in this case_, tampaknya penyakit Kazuki memang mengharuskan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu berbaring dengan diam di tempat tidurnya.

Kazuki menggulingkan dirinya ke samping. Bola mata hijaunya menatap sebuah foto yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Fotonya berempat dengan Hayato, Oshirou, dan Tsubasa. Ia tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Well… dirinya dan Hayato sudah 2 tahun bersama sedangkan dengan Tsubasa baru 1 tahun ini. Ketiganya bertemu di ruang OSIS ini karena mereka bertiga adalah anggota OSIS, apalagi Kazuki sudah 3 tahun ini menduduki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS. 3 tahun? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah lulus? Yah… salahkan Oshirou untuk itu.

Tahun pertamanya dulu, karena ia menolong Oshirou dalam suatu kecelakaan besar, yang membuat dirinya juga terkena dampak kecelakaan tersebut dan akhirnya mereka harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan sebelum dapat kembali ke sekolah. Dan saat mereka dapat kembali ke sekolah, teman-teman mereka sudah berada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dan mereka tetap tinggal di tingkat pertama. Menyedihkan bukan? Tapi… Kazuki tidak menyesalinya. Mungkin ia akan lebih menyesal kalau membiarkan seseorang mati di depan matanya tanpa melakukan apa pun bukan? Dan berkat itu pula… ia dapat bertemu Tsubasa.

Tsubasa baru saja memasuki Seigatsu Gakuen tahun ini, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa ia sudah mengenal anak itu sejak lama dan mereka sangat akrab. Tentu saja Hayato juga, tapi… Entah kenapa perhatian Kazuki lebih tertuju pada pemuda berambut ungu itu.

"_Baka Tsubasa_," gumamnya.

Entah kenapa ia berharap ia dijenguk olehnya. Tadi Oshirou memang sudah datang untuk menjenguknya, tapi terpaksa ia usir karena pemuda berambut merah itu terlalu ribut sehingga sakit kepalanya timbul kembali. Saat ini ruangannya sudah begitu sepi, tapi ia dapat membayangkan betapa ramainya kalau ada Tsubasa. Kazuki menghela nafas, entah kenapa… kalau tidak ada pemuda berisik itu suasana menjadi sepi begini. Bukannya dia mengharapkan suasana berisik terus, tapi saking seringnya ia mendengarkan ocehan Tsubasa, lama-lama ia terbiasa dengan adanya keributan kecil yang selalu terjadi di ruang OSIS. Terkadang Tsubasa akan mengganggunya dan mereka akan bertengkar dan akhirnya dilerai oleh Hayato, tapi… Pertengkaran kecil macam itu membuat hatinya senang. Walau mereka bertengkar, sebenarnya mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh bertengkar. Membingungkan, yah? Tapi begitulah adanya. Rasanya… begitu sepi kalau tidak ada yang mengoceh dan berisik seperti Tsubasa. Seperti ada yang kurang kalau ia tidak mendengar suara pemuda itu.

Saat awal ia berada di OSIS, suasana di ruangan OSIS tidak pernah berisik dan selalu terkesan serius, begitu pula keadaannya ketika Hayato masuk ke ruangan OSIS. Mereka sesekali akan berbincang-bincang memang, tetapi tidak sesering itu karena tugas lebih penting. Tapi ketika Tsubasa datang, semuanya berubah. Suasana di ruang OSIS menjadi lebih ramai dan menyenangkan. Sebenarnya yang dilakukan Tsubasa hanya satu. Berisik. Terkadang ia akan mengurung diri untuk membuat berbagai temuan aneh yang terkadang membawa dampak buruk bagi sekolah (_seperti kecelakaan 'Gorillaman' saat event bersih-bersih sekolah dulu _(1)) dan tidak jarang hasil temuannya meledak begitu saja, menimbulkan kericuhan. Semua itulah yang membuat ruangan OSIS ini terasa ramai dan menyenangkan dan sekarang, tanpa semua keributan itu, rasanya… sepi… Kazuki merasa bersyukur atas kehadiran Tsubasa, kalau dia tidak ada… mungkin ia akan selamanya berada di ruangan OSIS dan mengerjakan tugas sampai bosan yah?

_Geez_… apaan sih yang ia pikirkan ini? Kazuki menghela nafas. Apa sakit bisa membuatmu jadi seaneh ini? Memikirkan masa lalu dan hal-hal _random_ begini? Haha… Entahlah, tapi… Sudah Kazuki, Sekarang saatnya tidur! Serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu lalu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur, tapi tampaknya usaha itu sia-sia karena ia tidak dapat tidur.

"… Sial… terlalu sepi…"

_**TBC**_

* * *

(1) Bagi yang tidak tahu, itu ada di Drama CD Winter: _Starry Sky ~in Winter~ Animate Hoshizuki Gakuen Omimai Soudou_ :)

Catatan :

1. Tsubasa murid kelas 1, Hayato murid kelas 2, dan Kazuki dan Oshirou murid kelas 3

2. Kazuki pernah tinggal kelas karena menolong Oshirou dalam suatu kecelakaan. Saya tidak begitu tahu kecelakaan apa, tapi pasti parah karena hal itu menyebabkan Kazuchin tinggal kelas TTATT

3. Oshirou (_Shirogane Oshirou_) selalu membawa kamera ke mana-mana karena dia anggota klub jurnalistik sekolah

**

* * *

A/N** : Yeah, beginilah jadinya, chapter ini lebih ke suara hati Kazuki~ -gubrak-. Maaf kalau aneh dan terkesan OOC T-T;

Anyways, thank you very much for reading XD


End file.
